Snow Blush
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [AU] Ah great! Being a runaway Angel on Earth! Saving someone and then giving them my vow by mistake! Although, I just lied. I just wanted some way to be with him... Read to see the new life of Guardian Angel Ceylan falling in love with Guren Nash, the one who didn't believe he'd ever exist just for him. (3DShipping/Seigure). Rated for Language, Violence, and other Mature Themes.


**i dunno what im doing, i dunno what im writing  
><strong>

**this story's just gonna be random for no whatsoever reason **

**Also, please do not attempt stunts or actions featured in this Fanfiction. I do not wish to see anyone getting hurt.**

* * *

><p><em>"Clip off the feathers!"<em>

_"You are never to show your presence here!"_

_"Off with the wings!"_

I could've found a better way to deal with those old geezers, but to feel blood rushing out of your back is too... Oh I don't know, a bit painful! I didn't even have any time to get something to wear on the middle gates. The rain was pouring hard and I was drenched from the back to my feet that had to run across an awfully rough surface of gritty rocks. I could tell I was hurt, but it wouldn't be too bad as soon I get rid of those assholes tracking me down to here.

Ah, Ceylan an angel running to the Earth, in escape of the people that want to ban him from above because of something I had been framed for. Just the life.

Not to mention that my wings were soaked and flying was no option. My body ached and became heavier than usual, since they drained most of my powers before I ran off. Now here I am, running on some place I don't even know, but that'll keep me hidden from the hunters. I've never been to Earth actually, I heard of it in stories. But holy shit, no wonder this place was between Heaven and Hell! I should be glad that I still have some of my powers for myself to use here. At first, I thought they were the most useless powers. But now, I really needed them to work in my recovery.

Looking at my surroundings, I can tell I was in the nature of Earth because no humans were found in sight. Right now, I actually wanted to find where the humans were, so I can blend in and get rid of my trail. Being somewhere without humans gives these hunters the advantage of using the big guns on me.

Look for a light. That's what humans need in this time of day.

With numb feet and bruised arms, I tried to hide my wings and walk in this drenching rain. I hated the feeling, but it's better than a bleeding back. When a distant gun rang throughout the area, I had to made a run for it because they were close. Very close.

The new form of my legs grew tired faster and gained too much body heat that I could at least ignore the bitter rain's temperature. Get away from them. Find someplace to hide. Ahead of me, I felt as if I finally found where humans would be. Although, the blast from and gun came closer as if it were right next to me. A breeze swept against my shoulder rather harshly and I didn't care to make an appearance! I needed to run down there and blend in.

Reaching to the final steps into the humans' place, a bullet grazed on my shoulder and I had to run quickly, since there wasn't much people on the street. The lights were on and I had to hide somewhere in this place! Got into the town, but no way to blend in with people. Right now, I had my wings still out, until I met up with some human.

Running to who knows where, I could see a flickering lamp light and someone under it. They seemed to be walking across the road, but I didn't exactly see why.

"Max! Get back here!" I assumed this kid was just trying to catch someone and that's good enough to know. I couldn't stay for long, since my wings would take awhile to become invisible to humans.

_HONK! HONK! HOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...!_

Shit, were those the hunters?! They can't get this kid too! Nor can they-! I looked up to see a flashing light and it was headed for the human I noticed earlier. Fuck, I need to do something, but I'm just an angel-

Oh yeah, I am an angel! I could save this kid easily, but the hunters...

I hated to blow my cover, but I did it anyways. Pushed out the human form the large, heavy lights and and got hit by them instead. Fuck, that actually hurts though...

Did I just become human right now? I could feel the pain, but I wasn't dead. Guess I'm about to become human sooner or later. Just be a lucky idiot to survive what just happened. I could feel the raindrops pounding on my face as my body went limp and too tired to get up.

"Are you okay?!" The raindrops stopped for a moment as I made eye contact with someone else. His soft, lavender eyes were frightened and showed concern. Rich red hair contrasted to the dulling rain and faded darkly in the back. His face was really close too. "Who are you?!"

"I'm your guardian angel." It was only thing I could tell him and I know I was partially signing away my freedom. Although, that was the only thing I could even get to say because-

* * *

><p>"What happened..." My eyes were still closed, as I suddenly noticed I wasn't at the place I was last night. I felt warmth where I was at and wait-<p>

Why does my body feel different? I rubbed my shoulder, only to feel a material that my whole body felt. Was everything all a dream? I opened my eyes to see light from the the morning sun and realized I was in bed. Was this suppose to be another dream? This place doesn't look like my usual room. It was far more neater and elegant in here. The bed I was in, even seemed a bit nicer and warmer also.

At my right to the large scaled window was a dresser I could find. Staring at myself, my dull, blue eyes were still tired and my blue hair was messed up from bed head. My hair didn't like make spikes or anything, but it often found a way to make my small curls somewhat slick. On the dresser wasn't much, but the nightstand next to me had medication and infirmary supplies on it, arranged as neatly as this room. There were two doors, on my left. One with a lock and the other without. Clearly a closet and just a door to get out.

Where the fuck am I? All I could do was just lay here sleeping. Yeah, sleeping was a good idea and I didn't want to get up either. Though, I knew I couldn't stay in this state and pushed away the blankets. That's when I noticed bandages covered my chest and a few small ones were scattered on my arm like a child would have from small scrapes and bruises. Not only that, but I didn't see my wings-

Shit, I said something stupid last night! I needed to get out of here or else I'll regret it and drag myself down. At first, I went by foot and felt a sharp, sore from both and jumped back onto bed. Guess I have to reach for the dresser with my upper body. I leaned onto the carpeted floor and placed my left hand flat as my right arm stretched across to the knob of the first drawer.

That fell off with a wooden clank.

I have to really move fast now! Fumbling with the the drawer that fell out, I at least found the shirts I could wear and picked one out. I stretched my arms out before putting it on. When suddenly, I heard the click of a door wheb I was just about to put it on.

"Oh, sorry!" A familiar voice popped into the room and I froze from it. "I should've knocked first." The voice didn't panic from last night, but that person was definitely a bit shy.

"No, it's alright." I automatically said, since that person seemed nice and unlike a smart ass.

"How are you doing?" He asked politely, hinting my bandages now underneath a shirt. I didn't really want to talk to him, but he was so nice, I couldn't leave him unanswered. I nodded a bit that I was alright and it kinda got silent there for a moment. "So, about last night..." Oh great, I'm sure to be asked if I could take him to Heaven. "Who are you really? Guardian Angels are make-believe." Surprisingly, I was a bit shocked by him. I'd thought he'd notice by now I can heal quickly. "Also, can I get your name? Mine's Guren Nash."

"Okay, let's get a few things set. I am an angel." I know I shouldn't have said that, but who gives a fuck? I'm banned from Heaven! Plus, he should be flippibg out by now. "If I were human, then I'd be dead by now and trying to take advantage of you, by guilt. But am I wanting something in return? Nope." Well, that's not exactly true. I did want to get out of here, but that's not really taking advantage of a person. After that being said, he placed the back of his hand brushing my hair out of the way to touch my forehead. I didn't really know what to say about this, but I did it anyways. "What are doing?" I pulled away from the gentle touch.

"Checking if you have a fever." He answered. "Because there are people called, 'doctors' and really good people in this world." The redhead explained to me, which really bothered me for some reason. Maybe it's just that I didn't get the reaction I wanted from him. "Like you last night. You just saved my life back there and I have to do something to return the favor."

"No thanks dude, all I just want is to get the fuck out of wherever I am and find someplace to stay." I got up and luckily had pants on to march off. That failed as I tried to walk on sores and bruises on my thighs. I knew I was about to fall, so I decided to land on my shoulder. Worst idea ever.

All of a sudden, something warm soaked the shirt and my shoulder went stiff and slippery from the oozing liquid. Blood. I hiss at my grazed wound from last night and got up on my feet again to try to walk out the door. When suddenly, Guren grabbed my shirt by the collar and help me into bed.

"No! It's okay!" I tried to pry him off, but he kept going anyways. Getting out the wrapping bandages and other medications to help me. I didn't even ask for it! I could've done perfectly fine on my own as soon as I get my wings to control itself in being a human. Suddenly, a burning feeling washed over my shoulder as he tried get the bandages on quickly to stop the bleeding. After the struggle of this situation, I fell back on the pillows, as he organized the medical supplies back in order. Of course, also keeping those violet eyes watching me, so I wouldn't escape. There was something about Guren's appearance that was pleasant than most people. Red was seen to be passionate and loving. From most red things I've known, it's like danger and the Gates to Hell, red had been negative, but his aura was either leading or poisonus. It was just a like finding a red flower in the start of spring. I stared back at for quite awhile and decided to stop as he sat back on the bed with me.

"Really, who are you? I think I should contact your paren or-" I didn't want him to know about some things right now. I drowned out his talking voice and closed my eyes for a second on what to say.

"I'm Ceylan. All I just want to do is live on Earth and theres no need to help me any further. I don't gave any parents right now." The last one was true. I never got to really meet with my parents back up in Heaven because I got in trouble up there often. Ah yes, the awkward silence, my old enemy.

"Oh..." Guren trailed off. No, I didn't want him to feel bad for me. I didn't need him to pity on me, so I blinked slowly and said it wasn't a big deal.

"Guren! You have a fieldtrip today!" I heard a different voice from below. I looked up and saw Guren a bit nervous.

"Okay, Ceylan. Please don't try to escape or whatever because I owe you my life for doing that _as_ a good person. Also, theres some snacks and water in the drawers! Whatever you do, please don't leave the guest room! I'll be back! I'm just going to Forste Mountain with my school." He swung open the door and picked up a red bag from the visible wall. "Bye!" He then closed the door shit and I heard him running down a lot of steps, until I could hear the descending slam from a door. Maybe I should escape while I have the chance. It's not like he's going to look for me if I flew someplace very far from where these humans live. Although, this bed was really comfortable!

I stared at the blood stained bandages he forgot to discard and felt something was trying to get my attention. Something learned back in Heaven...

Great, I can't sleep.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Guren?" I looked up at Chooki and nodded. I couldn't tell anyone what happened last night or Gen would be worried as fuck. "You seem a bit tired today."<p>

"Guess that means we shouldn't let you back outside anytime soon in the weather we're getting this year." Gen said. By "we" he meant our "family." Which was made of 5 teenagers. I know you'd say "how did your parents let that happen?!" Well, it's kinda of a long story, none of us are blood-related. Only two of us are half blood-related. It started as some kid and his mom accepting in his half-brother and the rest sorta built up when Gen and I got into the picture.

Our family'a a bit complicated, so I guess it wouldn't be good enough to explain it.

Thank gosh that 3 of them will be with their friends over winter break, when this field trip ends. Maybe I could be able to help Ceylan too. He might've hit his head really hard when the car did a hit and run.

I remembered how he even whispered to me that he was like some "guardian angel" or something! I know they didn't exist, but Ceylan was like a miracle last night. He recovered quickly. What I remembered in a tiny flash is something on his back. Guess it was the light from the car. Suddenly the bus halted to a stop as I accidentally bumped my forehead on the seat, as Gen helped me sit back up. We all grabbed our school nags and got off te bus into the fresh, morning mist.

Hurry up with this field trip already! I have to cross my fingers that Ceylan didn't break his neck, while getting down the stairs. Gosh, how did so much blood bled from his shoulder?! I did notice it was a bullet graze because I've seen one from one of my brother's friends.

All throughout the morning, I was in the usual group that had my other 3 brothers and their friends. With that being said, our chaperone wasn't a parent but another friend of their's. Let me just tell you that this man wasn't educated properly, but he was somehow raised in a jungle or woods.

"Now, everybody." I heard the teacher, who was in charge of our field trip. Please let an accudent happen, so I'll leave soon. But it seemed important when she mentioned the words, "rain" and "mudslides" and "careful." As everyone did their half hearted nods and responses, now was the time for me to look at the waterfall when my group passed through it. Even though the water was dripping everywhere, the crashing waters echoed beneath me. The air wasn't polluted by awkward smells or heavy scents. Just clean water rushing against the cool stone under my hiking boots. This was always the best part of the field trip. Seeing the waterfall.

Once we got out from the splashing waters, it was lunchtime and we had to catch up with our science notes to qualitative observations. I took my spot far away, where no one could see me as I found a close edge towards the waterfall. Mud covered along the area, but I couldn't care less. I wanted that traquil feeling of the watedfall near me again. After finishing my assignment, it was time to sneak back with everyone. I stood up and and turned my back to the clearing of wet grasses. Trying to tiptoe back, my shoe slipped on the mud and I caughf my clipboard before it fell flat. Using one hand to pushed myself up from the wet Earth, my boots wouldn't cooperate with me and slide against the muddy terrain as worn out shoes would on a dusty gym floor. So, I threw over the clipboard to the more drier places, but it looked like it wouldn't flip again and I ran to go get it. After all that slippery experiences my shoes had, I-

I was done for.

The air rushed above my face and I wanted to scream, I could've cried thaf I didn't get to do all those things in life. I couldn't I was falling faster and a faster. No one could do anything. No one knew...

Warmth was something I felt. Across my dirt dried cheek and from my mud covered hands. Shouldn't this all have been over? Where's the darkness? Where's the time my brain would stop right here. Soon, a fadibg heat hd onto my shoulder blades and underneath my kneecaps. I felt so reminded of it. Something familiar. I clung onto the feeling and I remembered where it came from.

Last night, something like this happened. When tenderness cling onto my face and the rest down to my body. I was safe, like how I remember getting hugs from kind people. This.

This was something else I couldn't recognize. My heart raced against my fears and won.

Aren't I suppose to to be dead?

I stared back up to finally open my enclosed eyes. Sure enough, I remembered lat night perfectly. Someone saved me-

Baby blue eyes stared at me and a solemn smile greeted me with kindness. Azure hair bw as within sight. I wanted to remember, but I realized I was about to fall off into-

I blinked slowly at the figure. I was speechless and I could barely talk, since I had screamed behind the crashing waters I nearly feel into. I could only whisper. Though, I was just scared at that moment, but it felt so right to be like this.

"I told you," He said as he carried me higher off the rushing waters below and onto a safe clearing high, near the sky blue. He laughed a bit before I held onto him from looking at the crowded forests.

"What's going on..." I buried my face near his chest, but truly against my knees. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. "Ceylan?"

"I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is wondering about the whole, "5 brothers" thing, it's that this story will soon become an X-Over with Pokemon in the future. So, don't think I'm making up OCs or something. If any of you can guess who the other 3 brothers are, then you get cookies and snickerdoodles! :3<strong>

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
